


By Your Side

by Iriline, LyhesaCnr



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Older Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-08-14 09:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iriline/pseuds/Iriline, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyhesaCnr/pseuds/LyhesaCnr
Summary: One shot set after the diner at the warlocks. Little fluff between Myrtle and Bubbles.





	1. Chapter 1

-Delia, dear? Are you in here?  
-Yes Myrtle, what is it?

The flame-haired woman had entered the room joyfully followed by another slightly older woman, whom she was holding the hand of. But her smiled faded as she saw the blonde seated with Zoe, who helped her to stand.

-Myrtle, is that Bubbles?

Myrtle whose face had slightly darkened nodded softly letting go of the woman's hand and went toward her daughter. Bubbles furrowed her brows as she was watching her friend going toward their Supreme. But the thoughts she was hearing weren't hers. Zoe sat on the bed, letting Myrtle hold Cordelia close, clearly being protective.

-It's a real pleasure to see you again Bubbles. Even though I would have preferred other circumstances.  
-Wouldn't we all. I was surprised to see you the Supreme. Happily surprised.

Cordelia laughed slightly and put a hand on Myrtle's to stabilize herself before looking up to her, feeling the woman grip tighten on her arm and waist.

-I'm alright Myrtle...

Bubbles saw the hurt and sadness in her friend's eyes and looked down. She could hear distinctly the thoughts of the young woman and Cordelia and Myrtle.

-I'm sorry, Zoe this is Bubbles Mcgee a long time friend of Myrtle and me. She is a witch just like us.  
-Its a pleasure meeting you Miss Mcgee.  
-Please, Zoe, call me Bubbles. I'm surprised to see so many witches here. But still with the public coming out you did Cordelia, I can understand that the numbers just kept on growing.  
-Yes, we had a significant amount of new students, but its what we needed and what they needed. They found a home and friends, a family.  
-So you still believe in that even these days?  
-Bubbles.

The silver-haired woman looked at Myrtle her brows furrowed, before looking apologetically at her. Myrtle turned toward Delia passing a hand on her hair.

-What just happened?

Cordelia turned to Zoe before looking at the two women with her.

-Bubbles can read mind, its what most people would call mind reading, telepathy.  
-Or what Myrtle would call lectio animo, the power or reading a person's soul. Seriously Myrt not everyone is hyped on latin. Even though that's quite hot.  
-Madison.

This time it was Cordelia who was looking severely at the young woman. Madison sighed and sat in the chair her legs crossed.

-Who sent for... Bubbles? Asked Cordelia  
-We needed her to know what the warlocks were planning. I called for her and Madison went to look for her.  
-On this note Myrtle, I'm surprised you did not come in person to look for me.  
-Myrtle?  
-I was needed here.  
-Myrtle was I why you stayed and sent Madison?

Cordelia was looking at Myrtle her brows furrowed, Zoe and Madison were looking at each other, an uneasy feeling growing inside of them, while Bubbles was reading everybody's minds.

-Delia I...  
-I wanted to go.

Suddenly everyone turned their heads toward Madison who had spoken.

-What is it Madison? Asked Cordelia  
-I said I wanted to go to fetch her. I know her. Alright, just a bit but still we shall all try to be useful. You're right, Myrtle was busy here so I went.

Myrtle was looking at Madison baffled, so were Zoe and Cordelia. Bubbles, on the other hand, was reading young Madison's mind telling her to get Myrtle out of this sick situation. But when Bubbles asked why Madison stayed silent.

-Alright. I think we all need to rest before tonight's super. We'll share with you what we've learned at this moment. But I feel like everyone needs some space, Said Bubbles trying to lift everybody's spirits up

Madison who was standing went out of the room without a goodbye. Bubbles was looking at both Myrtle and Cordelia. She went to put a hand on her arm to make her let go but didn't seem to work.

-Myrtle let go of Cordelia.

Cordelia who knew too well what was happening turned to face her mother before wrapping her arms around her, not at all surprised to feel shaky arms circle her back. The blonde lifted a hand to rest in the woman's fiery hair pressing her tightly against her chest.

-Myrtle, I'm fine.

Myrtle parted slightly, nodding to the woman in front of her. She raised a hand to rest on Delia's cheek before storming out of the room. Cordelia looked at the woman her eyes filled with tears and fell on her bed. Bubbles turned toward Zoe and Cordelia her lips parted. And before she could say anything Cordelia told her the truth she was not so keen on having the answer of.

-I'm fading, a new Supreme is rising. We know who it probably is.  
-Is this supposed to make us feel better?  
-That's a good person Bubbles. And I'm not dead yet. I'm just more tired than before.  
-The girl, Mallory?  
-She isn't pleased for all I know.  
-She doesn't like the idea of a supreme having to fade for the new one to rise, added Zoe.  
-And how does Myrtle feel about it? Because from what I saw Cordelia, she seems to be handling it perfectly.  
-Bubbles.  
-Cordelia. Maybe a discussion with her would help.  
-We had a discussion.  
-And what did you tell her? I don't need you to tell me I can sense it in your mind. You told her that you were growing weaker and that your powers were fading. That you were dying.  
-Did you expect me to be like my mother? To lie?  
-I was expecting more tact coming from you. Myrtle didn't raise you like that.  
-Hey!  
-It's okay Zoe.

Zoe who had stood looked at Cordelia unsure.

-Bubbles' right. With everything that we had learned this day and what had happened, I could have said it another way or prepared Myrtle for it. I didn't, I didn't play it safe.  
-Cordelia, you don't have too.  
-Myrtle and I will talk but tonight I just want to rest. Bubbles?  
-I'll tell her. And I'll go thank young Madison too.  
-Now, why would you do that you don't like her.  
-Because her pathetic attempt at saving Myrtle from your accusatory eyes almost worked.  
-What...  
-Why do you think she would stay here and not come and fetch people herself. You know that woman probably as well as I do. You, Cordelia, are her reason for living. And you know it. Now I'll let you meditate on that and go see how things are.

Bubbles went toward the door when she closed it Madison popped behind her making her heart race.

-Madison are you trying to make me have a heart attack?!  
-No, but your "friend" is on the verge of breaking to pieces.  
-What?!  
-Listen in here, what I tried...  
-Thank you, Madison.  
-What??  
-I said thank you. I'm sure Myrtle will thank you too.  
-She did actually. It's why I'm here because I just left her and she really needs someone right now, like it's urgent.

Bubbles nodded before going toward the hallway.

-Madison?

Bubbles stopped and looked back at the blonde who was about to go down the stairs.

-What?  
-Why do you do this? Being selfless and helpful. That's, and please forgive me, very unlike the stone cold bitch we all know.

Bubbles saw the woman look away and breathing loudly before giving her an answer.

-Because as I said, I have a third chance at life. No matter who gave it to me. I don't intend to blow this one up too. Plus it felt good helping Myrtle out. And I don't want them getting at each other's throat. They're better than that.

Bubbles smiled at the young woman who seemed almost ashamed of herself, a point of pink on her cheeks.

-I see. Well Madison, you, turning into a good person, and a person wishing people's well being is safe with me.

Madison looked up and a thin smile on her lips before going down the stairs. Bubbles' smile faded as she turned toward the hallway, she started to walk listening carefully in case she was hearing any sound. Suddenly when Bubbles reached a room she heard what looked like sobs. Her heart sank in her chest and she carefully opened the door. She entered and walked until she could see her. Myrtle was seated on the edge of her bed a hand over her mouth to muffle the sound of her sobs, a hand on her tummy. Bubbles went closer and put a hand on Myrtle's shoulder, making the woman straighten her back and claps her hands together trying to regain some countenance, making Bubbles wince.

-You don't have to do this. Said Bubbles  
-I'm fine... I, I just lost... I mean...

Myrtle started to cry again and Bubbles went in front of her a hand on her hair. She sat down next to her and took the woman in a much-needed embrace, Myrtle's head resting on her collarbone. Bubbles started to caress the woman's hair feeling her sobs taking over her again.

-It's alright darling, let it out.

Suddenly Myrtle let out a sad, mournful cry making Bubbles shiver. She knew the others must have heard it. The more Myrtle was breaking in her arms the more Bubbles was feeling useless, unaware about what to tell her, especially when it came to Cordelia. So she simply kept on stroking her hair until she calmed a bit. The thoughts she had. Never she had seen Myrtle that low even when Fiona was still alive, Myrtle would burst out in fury but cry like that? It had never happened. A few minutes later Bubbles felt Myrtle's breathing going to normal, so she made her sit back and took her glasses off her nose. She wiped the tears with the back of her hand and rested a hand on her cheeks caressing it softly.

-Talk to me... Don't censor yourself, you know it won't do you good.  
-I... I don't know what to say.  
-I find that hard to believe coming from you. Tell me how you feel.  
-Useless.  
-What else?  
-Just... Useless...  
-Why?  
-Because... Because I can't...

Tears fell down her cheeks and she closed her eyes, clutching her jaw.

-Myrtle don't shut yourself, you say it, yourself better out than in. Darling...  
-I can't help Delia. Delia is...  
-Dying. Yes, I know...  
-My Delia... My poor Delia...  
-Myrtle, she isn't dead. We don't know how long it can take after they discover who is the next Supreme. It usually takes decades!

Myrtle put her gloved hand over Bubbles' breathing in. 

-Darling, you are certainly not useless, just look at all you did for this girl! You are her mother.  
-Fiona was.  
-Bullshit and you know it. Cordelia knew who had given birth to her but you know that she always saw you as her mother, even more than Fiona. And she is the daughter you never had. You found in each other what you were craving for the most. There is nothing wrong with that.  
-Why now? Why so quickly?  
-I don't know...

Myrtle swallowed back a sob and Bubble tried to push her fiery ginger hair a little, she went closer and kissed her. Myrtle lifted a hand to her cheek, losing herself in the kiss, salty tears falling. Bubbles parted slightly her hand caressing her cheek, she rubbed her nose playfully against the ginger's making her laugh softly.

-Now that's better, you, my darling are better with a smile on your face.  
-Thank you...  
-Anytime. You know you can always count on me.  
-I know...

Minutes passed where Myrtle was playing with Bubbles hand looking down to her knees. Until Bubbles made Myrtle come closer so she could rest her head on her shoulder.

-Cordelia will talk to you tomorrow.

As the woman in her arms didn't answer she kept on.

-She knows she lacked tact when she told you. And she'd like to talk to you about it.  
-She doesn't have to.  
-I told her to.  
-Bubbles.  
-Myrtle.

They parted and looked at each other.

-She needed to know that. She didn't realize what effect it had on you.   
-You didn't have to.  
-You wouldn't have told her for the world. You wouldn't have "bothered" her with what you felt knowing she was feeling worse. So yes darling I had to. And please stop saying that you are useless and cannot help Cordelia. I swear if I hear that thought another time I'll tie you to the bed and won't let you go until tomorrow morning.

-As if you had never done that. 

Myrtle looked at Bubbles playfully resting her head on the woman's.

-I can remember it quite well as a matter of fact.  
-Autumn eighty... Four? said Bubbles smirking

Myrtle laughed nodding before lifting a hand to her mouth.

-What a moment!  
-What a hotel!

Both women started to laugh memories of long gone nights flooding their minds.

-Good ol' days as they say.  
-As if you didn't do that even after.  
-I didn't leave you until the morning after that year.  
-True, but still we had fun.  
-That my darling is an understatement.

The room was filled with laughter, a lighter atmosphere could be sensed compared to when Bubbles had entered. As no more tears were shed this evening.


	2. Chapter 2

_1984_

A new witch had shown her face two days ago. We were the 21st, October the 21st. Myrtle, for once, decided to go to New York where the rumors were born. Of course, Bubbles McGee couldn't let her friend go all alone, so she came with her. At first, the red-head was suspicious but too happy to oblige, she let the other witch tag along with her. It had been a long time since they had been this close... They took the first plane to NYC, where a sort of committee was waiting for them. Because of the emergency, none of them could have known they would arrive this late at night, and since they didn't have too much time, they would have to share a room at the hotel. This was a lot of coincidences but Myrtle, as professional as usual, didn't think a lot about it... unlike Bubble. The other witch was the kind of person to fantasize about a lot of things. She was so charming after all.

« Remember the time we had to share our room at the coven Myrt' ? » said playfully Bubbles.   
« How could I forget! I guess it will be the same tonight right ? » answered the red-head sweetly.

Both of them were driven right at their destination for the night. It was a cheap kind of hotel where they will be staying in, but still, they had a roof for the night. So they won't complain about it... And since they were together, everything was going to be okay! Once they arrived, one of the employees took them to their room. It wasn't that big, but it was far from enough for them. They put their luggage at one of the corners, where nobody would be bothered.

« So ! What should we do ? » asked Myrtle.

« What about chatting while... drinking this little baby? » Answered Bubble while taking out of her bag a pricey bottle of wine, rising one of her eyebrows, the red-head smiled, apparently pleased.

« Allow me to change and I'm all yours! »   
« I'm looking forward to it ! » exclaimed the white-head.

Giggling, the redhead left the room to go to the bathroom, her night-suit in her hand. The vibe tonight was quite peculiar... Something was about to happen, but what? Even she couldn't know it for sure. That was the kind of magic Myrtle liked the most. This romantic mood, all around the place, even if they were in a crappy room. She took off her dress and looked at herself in the mirror. Her creamy skin was shining at the light, and she contemplated every inch of her body. She must admit that she was in good shape... well, no more narcissism! She put on her gown and got out of the tiny room to join the other witch. Bubbles was serving two glasses already. She got herself in her pajamas and was wearing a beautiful night-gown over it.

« Here you are my darling! Come and sit down! I think we have lots of things to talk about! » Said Bubbles happily.

And she was right. Both witches had a lot of things they had left behind during a year far from each other. This night was the perfect occasion to do something about it. They talked a lot and finished the bottle quickly. Slowly the wine had started to heat their hearts as well as their bodies. They both emptied their glass, suddenly Bubbles had an idea. Not the brightest one but still, she knew how much her friend felt about horror stories, a sneaky grin on her lips, she put her glass down and turned toward her friend, who, when she lead her eyes upon her, leaned back a little.

-Alright, Bubbles I do not like this look in your face. Said Myrtle a bit drunk   
-You'll see it's going to be fun. Let me tell you a story!   
-I'm not going to like it...   
-Of course, you will darling! Alright, let me see... A girl who saved up for university began to watch the house of a neighbor in exchange for remuneration. The neighbor, the doctor, asked her to arrive at 7 pm.   
-Bubbles...   
-Let me keep on. One hour after having arrived at his home, she received a phone call. The man on the phone told her that if she did not go out of the house, he would kill her. She hung up and looked on the display, but the person who phoned used a private line. But 30 minutes later, there was another call: "if you do not soon go out of the house I shall kill you", declared the man with a hoarse voice on the phone.

Bubbles got up and started to wander in the room under the drunk, but watchful eyes of the ginger, who straightened her back on the chair.

-The girl hung up and called the operator. The person suggested keeping the man approximately one minute online so that she could redraw the call. The man called back after 30 minutes and the girl succeeded to keep him online. He repeated to her to go out of the house now or he would kill her.

Bubbles disappeared, startling Myrtle, she got up annoyed and wrapped her arms around her slender body before taking the same path her friend took.

-Bubbles, that's not funny. Come out.   
-The operator called back immediately to summon the girl to go out of the house as fast as possible. The call came from the second line of the house, the one of the second floor. The murderer was in the house...

Myrtle went where her friend's voice was coming from and saw that there wasn't any light.

-Bubbles I swear on  _Cristobal Balenciaga_  that I will kill you.

She entered the bedroom and looked in the dark, waiting for an answer, motionless.

- _ **BHOO!**_  Screamed Bubbles while grabbing her friend's shoulders   
- **AAAAAAHHHHH DAMN YOU!**

Bubbles started to laugh and avoided the hand Myrtle threw in her direction. Instead, she stayed behind her friend and captured her in her arms, making both of them fall on the bed. Suddenly Bubbles started to tickle Myrtle in spite of her protestations.

-You almost gave me a  _heart attack_!   
-For so little? I knew you bolder Myrt. Said Bubbles while keeping on tickling the ginger

That's when she finally heard Myrtle's laugh, and what a sweet melody it was for the ears.

-Bubbles get off, get off me! said the ginger laughing while Bubbles nodded negatively and kept on tickling the woman below her.

Myrtle who was laughing, felt a soft moan escaping from her lips, at the sensation of her friend's hands on her. Oh shit... both of them didn't expect such a sound to escape the thin lips of the red-head. Myrtle tried to hide her embarrassment in vain... Bubbles already knew... and she heard everything.

« That was hot... » whispered the eldest while grinning.

The red-head got herself out of the sweet embrace of her friend. Something in the look of Bubbles had changed. Maybe she could take advantage of it.

« Eager aren't you... ? » asked almost seductively the ginger.   
« I was about to ask you the same question! Even if I already know the answer... »   
« That's nonsense Bubbles, I am not. »   
« Ooooh, darling... there is one thing I hate more than everything and it's lies. » The white-haired woman looked a little bit different, almost dangerous.

But this had the effect of making her heart go frantic. Desire was pounding all through her belly at the moment. Danger was thrilling but, the danger coming from Bubbles was so exciting. She gazed at Bubbles, defying her authority.

«Oh? Really? So what are you going to do about it? Punish me ? » she laughed.   
« Exactly. »

With those words said, the ginger was projected onto their bed and linked by invisible bindings. Well, Myrtle had not predicted this and wasn't ready for such thing to happen. Well, that was really hot and since the time they have been together she had fantasized about a similar situation with the witch.

« What now ? » provoked the red-head.

This little game of them was far more thrilling than she thought! Bubbles liked the sass of her favorite ginger so fucking much! She was going to tease her until she begged for more and admit that she wanted to have sex with her and more...

« Oh trust me, darling, you won't be disappointed... we'll play a fun game together... » she laughed with her deep voice.

The red-head felt shivers going through her spine. A game? She liked games, but she won't lose, or at least she won't give up easily. Where would be the challenge or game if she was too easy to get, right?

« You'll beg for more... » said the witch while coming nearer to the ginger's body.   
« Try me. » answered the tied one.

She didn't have to repeat herself this time! First, she wanted to play with the senses of her prey so she took off the redhead's glasses, knowing all too well that she couldn't see a thing without them. Myrtle knew that she had to remain silent if she didn't want to ''lose''. Using the tip of her nails she traced circles all over Myrtle's belly. She seemed distracted but of course, it wasn't the case... she knew what she was doing quite well! She could even call herself an expert...

« Where should I start... ? » she said to herself well aware of the fact that the red-head was listening.

Bubbles let her hand wander on the ginger's body, as she reached the top of her nightshirt. Making Myrtle gasp in surprise.

-Oops, said Bubbles in a smile

With a wave of her hand, the buttons of her nightshirt got loose and fell on the bed, making Myrtle blush. The white-haired woman smiled widely, a hand on her collar bone, her nails trailing closer of the edge of her breast. Bubbles parted the nightshirt softly revealing more of the alabaster skin. She could feel the shivers of her friend but it wasn't because of fear... but more because of the desire she was creating into Myrtle's body. Oh, she loved teasing her so much... and seeing the embarrassed face of the red-head was kind of a turn-on for her. A sweet smile appeared on her face as she willingly avoided any contacts with Myrtle's breasts... it was too soon for that and she wanted to play with her. There would be no game if it was too easy right?

She traced a line with her nail on the ginger's skin, making her shudder a little. She could see the mark she had just created... a red thin line on the Ivory skin.

    « Hopefully I bring with me some toys to play with... don't you mind if I use them Myrtle dear ? » she asked with a purr.

Myrtle only smiled. Saying something would be admitting her defeat. But when she saw her friend taking a black stocking from her bag she shivered. What the hell she will do to her? The surprise was present in her big blue eyes as she watched the eldest witch coming closer to her.

    « Well... it's not what we may expect but at least it will be good for our game ! » added the white-head.

    With experimented hands, she used the stocking as a blindfold. It was a way to tease Myrtle even more... and the expected effect was as good as she wanted it to be. The ginger gasped while her friend's smile widen. It was time to play now. She undid the rest of Myrtle's gown, revealing her naked body to her eyes. What a sweet sensation she could feel running through her entire body. She was feeling the hot embrace of desire all over her as she started to gently rub, with the pit of her nails, the thin ivory skin of her partner. Her cheeks, her forehead, her lips... she touched every part of her face then started running her fingers lower. The neck, then her shoulders. She was coming closer to Myrtle's breasts.

    The ginger was feeling tingles at Bubbles' fingers passage... but it wasn't the kind of sensation you wanted it to stop... no, she wanted more. She wanted the hands of her partner to fully grape her tits and squeeze them as she was kissing her with wrathful passion and blazing desire. But instead, she had to endure the cruel teasing of the white head as she tried to stop any kind of frustration noise coming out of her mouth. If you add to this the fact that she was actually blinded... this didn't make things easier for her. However, when she felts those fingers running across her belly she almost... well, she almost moaned.

    « Oh, Myrtle dear... at least your body isn't lying... it needs more and you know it... why can't you admit it? »

    « Am I that translucent ? » asked Myrtle with a hint of irony.

    « I can read in you as easily as a Sidney Sheldon novel honey and I know exactly what you want... like something ''similar''... » she answered while taking a full grasp of Myrtle's breast.

    At this new feeling, she almost squealed. She had lost yes... that was clear from the very beginning... but how could she resist such treatment coming from her? Her breath had become stronger as the other which was playing with her breast.

    « Ask for it... or else you will stay tied on the bed unsatisfied... is that really what you want ? » she laughed.

    This laugh... this goddamn laugh... she felt goosebumps rising over her skin, as if this laugh tickled her belly... and she knew that if she didn't give her answer quick enough... the white-head will keep her promise... so she took a deep breath, as if like this she could be able to take control of the situation... but Bubbles, as always, was all over the place... controlling everything...

    « p...please Bubbles... » asked the red-head with a sweet tone.

    « Please what Myrt' ? » asked the actress with a smile.

    « Please fuck me with all the passion you have on stage ! » finally answered Myrtle.

    « That would be an honor. »

    With another seductive smile, she put her lips over her lover's one... a brief kiss before the tempest of blazing desire which will come. Then with hungry lips, she kissed fiercely the ginger witch, making her moan at the sudden change. She joined her lover over the bed and came upon the red-head. As a predator, she was devouring her prey with merciless kisses and nippings. Her nails, as sharp as the claws of a cat, were scratching the alabaster skin of Myrtle's tights, tracing beautiful red lines all over it.   
    The light tingles made the breath of the ginger going a bit wilder as she was craving for more. But when she felt the hands of her friend sliding onto the inside of her tights, her back arched slightly in anticipation for what was coming.

    « You want it that bad uh... oh look at you... all ready for me... » purred Bubbles while gently stroking the wet fabric of Myrtle's panties. « Show that you are a good girl... »

    This little game of dominance was so exciting for the red-head. She wouldn't admit it out loud though... and hopefully, Bubbles just had to pay attention to her thoughts. So, with a smirk, the ginger slowly spread her legs, wide enough to give the other witch a plain view of her arousal.

    « Good... » said Bubbles while getting rid of the last piece of fabric Myrtle was wearing.

    With a wicked smile then, she started kissing the neck of her beloved witch, then her breast, then her belly, then her tights until finally arriving at her main destination. The breath of the white-head over her cunt, made Myrtle moan in frustration, in anticipation... she wanted Bubbles so badly... but then, one lick, two licks, three licks... and finally the whole mouth around her clit. The heat coming from Bubbles' lips was so exaggerated that the red-head let out a loud moan of release when she finally felt it.

    Pleasure was running through her veins, her entire body, in such an intoxicated way that the few things the gingers built to hide her arousal were falling apart at the motions of Bubbles' tongue. All the repressed feeling she was hiding, all her own frustration... it was about to be gone as she came closer to the edge of her orgasm. Every muscle of her body tensed, ready to let go at every moment, even her back was arched as she was so close to this sweet release. But when she finally came, she felt such an ecstatic feeling, one she never felt before that! She felt her muscles contract at once and her breath stuck in her throat. She felt Bubbles kissing her body going higher at each kiss. When she reached her face she shared a passionate kiss with the ginger who's hands were in her hair.

-Seems like I win.

-For this time. Said the ginger a knowing grin on her lips.


End file.
